


限定甜点

by MissQ1998



Category: Chinese Actor RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissQ1998/pseuds/MissQ1998
Summary: 我也是很甜的，而且是恋人限定～





	限定甜点

1.

 

2.14情人节

“白宇！你又收到这么多甜点！你人气太高了吧！给我吃点儿～”

“不给！想吃自己要去！”

“切～小气鬼！”

白宇防贼一般地捧着一大堆甜点回到自己的座位上，看着面前着一大堆甜点特开心，谁让他是个视甜点如命的人呢～

白宇打开一个包装精美的小蛋糕，刚要吃就看到同样抱着一堆甜点的朱一龙从门口走过，怀里甜点的数量惊人。白宇突然就对自己手里的小蛋糕失去了兴趣，转而对朱一龙怀里那堆甜点动了“邪念”...

其实朱一龙那的甜点和白宇桌子上的甜点数量卖相都不相上下，但白宇就感觉朱一龙的好吃

“呦呦呦～龙哥你这点心这么多，你自己也吃不了吧？”

“确实是吃不了，要一起吃吗？”

朱一龙拿起一袋粉色甜甜圈递给白宇

“那我就恭敬不如从命啦！”

朱一龙看着满心欢喜“抢”走甜甜圈的白宇，嘴角扬起不易被察觉的弧度

 

——天台——

 

“哇！太好吃了吧！龙哥你不吃吗？不吃我全吃掉了哦！”

“嗯你吃吧，这东西吃多了太腻。”

“怎么会呢！多好吃啊！我吃再多也不会腻！”

饱餐一顿的白宇躺在地上满足的说

“嗯，看着是挺好吃，我也尝尝。”

“都被我吃完了，你怎…”

话还没说完白宇就被一个黑影笼罩，紧接着嘴角变的有些湿，那是朱一龙舌尖轻舔而过的痕迹，白宇懵了

“嗯…味道真的不错。”

“龙…龙哥！你不会是看上我的身体了吧？！”

白宇表面慌张，内心竟还有点期待

“啊？你慌什么啊，逗你玩呢。”

朱一龙用‘我在逗猫玩’的眼神看着白宇

“我要回去了，以后你不要靠近我。”

白宇是真的生气了，朱一龙有点慌了

“哎呀！你别生气啊！”

“说了别碰我！唔…”

刚要大发雷霆的白宇嘴里突然被塞进一个棒棒糖，甜腻腻的味道在白宇口腔里散开，越来越甜，甜到白宇都忘了发火

“给～以后还要请你多多关照，我还会带礼物给你的。”

看着朱一龙潇洒离开的背影，吃着甜滋滋的棒棒糖，白宇又躺了回去，思绪渐渐飞到了过去

 

——10年前——

 

“你好，白宇”

“你好，朱一龙”

两只小小的只有7岁的小朋友用及其成人的方式打着招呼，互为挚友的两位妈妈都被逗笑了

“小宇你装什么小大人啦～快好好打招呼，小龙比你大，要叫哥哥～以后我们就是邻居了！”

白母温柔地教育着白宇

“哦…哥哥好～以后还请多多关照！”

“小白好～我们以后一起玩～”

白宇被那暖的像七月阳光一般的笑容迷倒了，从此开启了漫漫暗恋之路

 

——5年前——

朱一龙白宇从同一所小学毕业，顺利的进入了同一所初中还成了同班同学。

正值青春期的白宇总是想方设法地想要引起朱一龙的注意，烫发染发抽烟，在别人还乖乖穿校服的时候白宇穿着各种花了呼哨的衣服。因为形象问题白宇没少被教导主任训，但也吸引了无数情窦初开的小姑娘们

“白宇…那个…这是我做的点心…送给你！”

长相甜美的女孩子红着脸递过来一个粉红色的袋子

“谢谢你啦～”

“不…不…不用谢…”

女孩子说完就捂着脸跑远了。白宇看到了不远处的朱一龙，又看了看点心袋子最后却没有打开，走向了朱一龙

“哥哥，这是刚刚一个女孩子送我的，我不喜欢，你拿去吃吧～”

“在学校别叫我哥哥了，这东西我不吃，你自己吃吧，还有你身上的烟味儿太大了，我不喜欢。”

头一次一气儿说这么多的朱一龙头也不回的走了，他没看到白宇那受伤的表情。

自那以后，白宇再也没叫过哥哥，而改叫了龙哥，烟虽然没戒但也很少抽了，想抽烟的时候就吃甜的，感觉每吃一份甜点心中那份因不可能实现的爱恋而产生的苦闷就好像消退了一些，结果慢慢变的越来越喜欢吃甜食，甚至喜欢到没甜点吃就浑身难受…

白宇即使被朱一龙过于冷漠的神态、言语伤到，他都没有办法真正放下心中那份长达五年的暗恋，但他把这份暗恋埋在心里更深的地方，深到没有任何人发现…

“小宇啊，你马上也要升高中了，想好要去哪了吗？”

白母一边做晚餐一边和儿子聊天

“我都可以，随便哪儿都行。”

“哎…你看看你，没个正形儿～你以前不都是追着小龙走吗？这次不和他一起了吗？”

白母本是开玩笑的说着，没想到却戳到了白宇那敏感神经

“我以前也没追着他好不！我这次肯定不和他一起了！”

白宇说完气噗噗地回了房间

“这孩子…这是怎么了？”

 

中考结束，白宇的成绩不高不低，白母选了几所高中让白宇选，白宇看也没看就随便点了两个，白母虽有意见但看儿子那消沉样子也没再说什么。

最后白宇以全校倒数第一的成绩进了龙城排名第三的高中。让白宇没想到的事有两件：第一没想到自己这个狗屁成绩竟然是全校倒数第一；第二没想到的是全校第一竟然是成绩可以上龙城最好高中的朱一龙…

………

回忆完毕的白宇再次感慨也不知道是天赐良缘还是孽缘，自己和最不想看到的人又成了同校同学，只是不同班了。

白宇感觉上了高中之后的朱一龙就像变了一个人，总是在你不经意间挑拨你的心绪，就像刚刚的嘴角吻那样…但他不会明确给你什么答复，你要是生气要离开他又会百般挽留，让你在期望失望再期望中轮回…

白宇爱惨了这样的朱一龙，不是因为白宇抖m，而是白宇知道，朱一龙在学校虽然很受欢迎，但他对其他人都是一幅客套样儿，只会对自己肢体语言丰富，自己是特别的，这就足够了…

 

2.

 

“啊…我没有甜点可以吃了…”

白宇同班一哥们儿接话道：“买呗～”

“我没钱…”

 

——走廊——

 

“朱一龙同学！请你收下我的甜点！”

就在白宇摊在座位上感叹没有甜点活不下去时，一声来自女孩子的呼唤让白宇如临大敌望向走廊，只见朱一龙面容略带尴尬，但仍保持礼貌的回应

“嗯…谢谢你啊…以后不用给我送了…”

女孩子完全没听进去后半段，只顾着高兴朱一龙男神收了自己的点心礼物

白宇看着那“招蜂引蝶”的朱一龙，再看看那满脸花痴样儿的女路人甲，又跑去天台眼不见心不烦…

 

——天台——

 

白宇饥饿的躺在地上，他能感受到熟悉的气息正在靠近自己。

又来了…白宇感受到嘴唇被修剪的过分整齐的指尖轻触，痒痒的，痒到了心里…

白宇没睁眼睛直接咬了上去

“啊！你真咬啊！我手也不能吃！”

“你不要带着一身甜点的味道靠近我，这会让我想杀了你！”

“哎…那没办法了…看来这甜甜圈注定要被我吃掉了～”

“时间飞行咖啡店的经典款！”

“喔…味道也一般般嘛…”

看着几大口就解决掉甜甜圈的朱一龙，白宇真的是想打人了，可是因为糖分不足只能继续摊坐在地上。

余光看到身边人没有走的意思，白宇就抬头想看看他要干嘛，被面前的一幕惊到了：朱一龙认真地舔着手指上的残留甜渣，那舌头诱惑极了…白宇迷恋这样的景色，忘了收回痴迷的眼神，被朱一龙逮个正着

“怎么？想舔吗？”

“鬼才想！我不要！”

“哦？是吗？”

白宇感觉自己的大脑好像被朱一龙控制了，虽然说着不想，但自己双手却自动地去抓朱一龙的手，拉到自己面前，舔舐那所剩不多的残渣

白宇专心地舔着，没察觉到朱一龙的手指越来越深入自己的脣，从只轻舔指尖变成了舔舐整个手指。

白宇只顾着观察那自己幻想过无数次的双手，完全没发现手指已经被舔的湿漉漉的，甚至还有少许液体流下，手指抽出时还带着一条长长的银丝

“你舔过头了。”

朱一龙面容僵硬地说

“最讨厌你了，一点都不温柔…”

朱一龙也没生气，笑了起来

“是嘛？正好我也最讨厌你了。”

白宇想过无数种可能的回答，却惟独没想过这一种，这么决绝的一种…

 

3.

 

放学后的白宇没有回家，坐在小区里的秋千上看星星

“原来哥哥他一直这么讨厌我的啊…原来是这样啊…这样啊…”

是谁说仰着头眼泪就不会流下来的…

白宇第一次哭的这么惨

“你怎么了？要不要我带你去个好玩儿的地方？”

白宇看不清眼前说话的人是谁长什么样子，但他的声音和哥哥的好像，他就像被声音控制的傀儡

“我去…”

男路人乙走过来环抱住白宇，白宇被一股庸俗香水味儿所笼罩

这不是哥哥的味道，我不要！

“你走开！”

白宇用尽全力想要把这个男路人乙推开，但路人乙的力气好大，抓着白宇不让他走。突然之间一股外力把路人乙踹飞，紧接着白宇被拉到了一个熟悉味道的怀抱里

“白宇！你是傻子吗！难道不知道不要跟陌生人走吗！”

本来就受到惊吓的白宇没有得到安慰反而得到的是特别凶狠的教训，白宇更委屈了

“你走开！你既然讨厌我你就不要管我！你走啊！”

“是你先说讨厌我的！我生气了才会那么说！我也只是开玩笑的，你却给我当真？！咳咳…”

从来没这么大声说话的朱一龙有些供气不足，咳了几声，但仍没放开抓着白宇手腕的手

听着自家哥哥咳嗽，白宇还是很担心的，但又拉不下脸服软，只能继续嘴硬

“我不用你管，我不会再被你玩弄了，你走！”

说完话白宇就蹲在地上不看朱一龙了

“好…我知道了。我回去了，你自己回去小心…”

说罢便要松开紧握的手腕，却没想到自己的手被握住了

“对不起…我骗你的…不要走…求你…对我再温柔点…哥哥…”

白宇被一股猛力拉了起来，还没来得及惊呼嘴就被堵上了

这次的吻不像是之前的嘴角吻那么温柔小心翼翼，是狂热的，是凶猛的，白宇感觉自己要被哥哥整个吃掉了

“像这样？”

“不够…还要更多…”

 

——朱一龙房间——

 

“哥哥…别弄疼我…”

“放心，我只会让你在甜腻的滋味中融化…”

两人经历了一番“翻云覆雨”之后，朱一龙给白宇递去一块甜甜圈，就是之前被自己吃掉的白宇最爱的那一款

白宇得了便宜还卖乖，吃着甜点嘟囔着

“哎…你说我这么纯洁的人都被你玷污了，以后都收不到甜点了，哥哥你可得对我负责！”

“别担心，我也是很甜的，而且还是恋人限定。”

“哦？那就让我先来尝尝味道吧～”

于是又是一场“恶战”开始了……

 

4.

——朱一龙独白——

 

我喜欢小白很久了，从他第一次叫我哥哥开始，我就被那软萌软萌的小人儿迷住了

小白一直都很乖，一直都很粘我，一直哥哥哥哥的叫着。但不知道为什么到了初中小白就开始变的有些张扬，虽然那样的小白也令我着迷，但是看着那些一直靠近他的女生，小白还笑的那么甜，我真的很生气很生气，生气到失去理智，对自己最爱的小白说了特别狠的话

自从那次违心地说了狠话之后，我再也没听到过那让我心软到一塌糊涂的“哥哥”，小白也不再那么粘我，甚至都没有问我要报什么高中，我很慌，我去找了白母

我本是想从白母那知道小白要报什么高中，但白母却语重心长地对我说：“小龙，我不知道你了不了解小宇对你的感情，如果你不能以同等感情回应他，保护他，那就请你离开他，不要再让他迷恋你了…如果你确定自己的感情和小宇是一样的，那我希望在你真正有能力保护他之后再和他在一起。我就这么一个儿子，传宗接代固然重要，但我希望他能真的幸福…”

我很惊讶，惊讶小白对我也有同样感情，更惊讶白母竟然看的这么开。我本是已经做好了如果小白愿意和我在一起便为了小白与所有人为敌的准备。听到白母的一番话，我既高兴又担忧：高兴的是将来的小白不用面对来自家人的压力；担忧的是不知道在自己有能力承担一切的时候小白还会不会在自己身边，但我不会放手！

“阿姨，我发誓！只要我活着我对小白的爱就不会停止，不会让他受到任何伤害！我答应您，在没能力保护他之前不会和他在一起的！”

成功通过了未来岳母考验的我也得知了小白要报考的高中，我毫无犹豫地和小白报了同一所，很幸运，我们又在一起了～

因为和白母有约，我不能直接了当地对小白告白，但是知道了小白对自己也抱有同样的心情，我就激动的难以控制，想要更靠近他

一次次的靠近，小白没有躲开我，这让我更加性奋，有一次好像有些过火了，看着小白那情迷的眼神，我不得不控制自己的面部表情“你舔过头了。”没想到小白居然说讨厌我，我虽然知道他是开玩笑，但我还是生气了，就用同样的话还了回去

果然，小白生气了…晚上回家路上也没看到他，去他家里白母也说不在，我满心焦急地找着，结果却看到了心爱之人被别人纠缠，我真的怒了

要不是还有一些理智，我真的想杀了他而不是单单把他踢飞。我无法想象自己如果没找到小白，他会被带去哪里遭遇什么，一想就心痛到无法呼吸。

紧紧抱着小白，感受到他在我怀里害怕的颤抖，我生气！生气他不知道保护自己！被我凶的小白开始了激烈的反抗，最终蹲在地上不再看我还赶我走。

我知道他并非真心，想要让他冷静一下，本想装作离开的样子，偷偷护送他回家，结果小白竟然牵住了我的手，用渴望的眼神看着我，对我说：“对不起…我骗你的…不要走…求你…对我再温柔点…哥哥…”

那声久违的哥哥打破了我所有的防线，现在的我只想占有他，让他在我的怀里呻吟颤抖

对不起阿姨，我可能要违约了…

但请您相信，我爱他，胜过爱自己！

 

 

End


End file.
